Beautiful Dreamer
by Cimari
Summary: Serie de drabbles ambientados en la "Temporada 7", que van a dar un vistazo a los eventos en la temprana vida de casados de Kurt y Blaine. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por flowerfan.
1. Hermoso Soñador

Beautiful Dreamer

Summary: Kurt realmente ama dormir con Blaine. No sólo dormir del tipo sexy, aunque por supuesto que ama eso también. Pero sólo el dormir ordinario…

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la asombrosa flowerfan. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Estoy escribiendo una serie de drabbles "Temporada 7" que van a dar un vistazo a los eventos en la temprana vida de casados de Kurt y Blaine. Espero que los disfruten.

* * *

Kurt absolutamente ama dormir con Blaine. No sólo el dormir del tipo sexy, aunque por supuesto que ama eso también, pero el dormir ordinario - caer en la cama con Blaine cada noche y dejar que el mundo desaparezca. Hay algo sobre eso que lo calma y lo tranquiliza, no importa cuán difícil ha sido su día. Es una de sus cosas favoritas.

La primera vez que Blaine se quedó dormido en sus brazos fue en la primavera de su tercer año y su relación era aún bastante nueva. El clima era inusualmente caluroso y después de una truncada caminata al patio, ellos se retiraron al bien acondicionado cuarto de estar de Blaine para ver una película, el sudor enfriándose rápidamente en la espalda y bajo el cuello de Kurt. Kurt se había instalado cuidadosamente en el sofá y Blaine audazmente se acurrucó contra él, tirando una manta de chenille sobre ellos para protegerlos del frío. En cuestión de minutos, los ojos de Blaine estaban cerrados, sus largas pestañas tranquilas sobre sus mejillas, su aliento soplando cálido contra el cuello de Kurt. Kurt recuerda un sentimiento de asombro inundándolo mientras observaba el dormir de Blaine, abrumado con el saber que Blaine confiaba en él lo suficiente para relajarse tan completamente en su presencia.

Por supuesto, ellos viven juntos ahora y dormir no siempre es tan idílico. A veces Blaine está inquieto, dando vueltas por ninguna razón aparente. Kurt trata de calmarlo, pero no siempre hay algo que él pueda arreglar. Otras noches Kurt sólo necesita espacio y pasa hasta tarde en la noche navegando en la web en el sofá en vez de acurrucarse con su marido. Blaine entiende mejor ahora como esto funciona, y deja a Kurt en ello con una taza de té y un beso antes de retirarse al dormitorio. Después de unas horas Kurt siempre se une a él, Blaine moviéndose adormilado para tirar un brazo sobre la cintura de Kurt, el balance restaurado para ambos.

El verano después de que volvieron a la ciudad, sin embargo, durmieron separados por casi cuatro semanas. Kurt era miserable. El grupo a capella de NYU de Blaine se había ido de gira a Asia y Kurt fue dejado solo en su pequeño departamento. Dada la considerable diferencia de tiempo, no podían siquiera dormirse en el teléfono juntos como lo hacían cuando Blaine estaba en secundaria. En cambio Blaine le cantaría canciones de cuna a Kurt mientras Blaine estaba desayunando o alistándose para el ensayo, la conversación de sus nuevos amigos audible en el fondo. Era agradable, pero no era lo mismo que tener a Blaine a su lado, las piernas de Blaine enredadas con las suyas y el pecho de Blaine presionado contra su costado. Blaine casi no había ido al viaje, preocupado sobre lo que la separación le haría a su reciente matrimonio. Kurt había insistido que él fuera y estaba seguro que era la decisión correcta, pero no hizo el dormir sin él en algo más fácil. Bruce hace tiempo que fue descartado y no habría sido un efectivo sustituto de todas formas. Nada podría tomar el lugar de su Blaine.

Para el tiempo que Blaine finalmente llegó a casa en un vuelo sin escalas desde Shanghái que lo dejó aturdido y torpe, Kurt estaba fuera de sí. Todo lo que quería hacer era sentir los brazos de Blaine alrededor de él, manteniéndolo seguro mientras él se dejaba ir. Blaine no tuvo objeción en pasar varios días en cama, los dos envueltos juntos como recién casados – lo cual Blaine insistía que lo seguían siendo, dado que no han estado casados por un año todavía. Kurt le recordó que sus actividades de tiempo nocturno de "recién casados" habían involucrado un montón de desnudez y un montón menos de ronquidos, pero Blaine sólo se acurrucaba contra él y volvía a dormir, culpando a su jet lag y al poder tranquilizante de la presencia de Kurt.

Una semana después, Blaine seguía durmiendo a todas horas del día, incluyendo tomar una siesta perezosa en la tarde que al principio le pareció a Kurt una delicia decadente. Blaine claramente necesitaba ponerse al día con su sueño y Kurt estaba feliz de ayudarlo, pasando los días de verano mientras su ventilador de pedestal zumbaba en el fondo. Pero mientras los días pasaban, Kurt empezó a preocuparse. Amaba tener a Blaine constantemente acurrucado junto él, su cabello despeinado y sus pantalones deportivos sueltos bajos de su cintura, pero la escuela iba a empezar de nuevo pronto. La última vez que revisó, los profesores no tienden a permitir siestas a mitad del día.

La siguiente tarde cuando Blaine tomó su mano y lo tiraba hacia el dormitorio, polera polo y pantalones ya descartados, Kurt lo detuvo. – ¿Quizás deberías tratar de mantenerte en pie hasta después de la cena? ¿Esforzarte? Podemos ir a caminar si es que ayuda, a que tomes un poco de aire fresco.

El rostro de Blaine cayó. – ¿No quieres ir a la cama conmigo?

Kurt sonrió y lo abrazó fuerte. – No es eso. Pero tu jet lag realmente debería haberse acabado a estas alturas. Las clases empiezan la próxima semana. Tienes que volver a un horario regular.

Blaine se separó para mirar a Kurt, una tímida sonrisa tirando sus labios. – Tengo una confesión que hacer.

– ¿Oh?

– Ya no tengo jet lag. – Blaine corrió sus manos por los brazos de Kurt, manteniéndolo cerca.

– ¿No tienes?

– Nop. – Blaine parpadeó hacia arriba, hacia Kurt, sus ojos caramelo bien abiertos. – Yo sólo realmente extrañaba dormir contigo.

Una calidez de esparció en Kurt y podía sentir su sonrisa tirando de sus mejillas mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su esposo. – Yo también realmente extrañaba dormir contigo. Tanto que no podrías creer.

– Oh, lo creo – Blaine murmuró en el cuello de Kurt, meciéndose suavemente contra él.

– ¿Qué dices de que tengamos una siesta más de la tarde y volver a la vida real mañana?– Kurt preguntó, arrastrando a Blaine hacia atrás, hacia el dormitorio.

– Diría que tienes las mejores ideas, – Blaine dijo, subiéndose a la cama y sosteniendo las mantas abiertas en invitación. Kurt se quitó su camisa y jeans ajustados y se unió a Blaine, suspirando con satisfacción como Blaine se acurrucaba contra él, situando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Kurt y dejando un pesado brazo contra su cintura. Deslizó sus dedos entre los rizos de Blaine, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él, su cuerpo relajándose y su respiración espaciándose. Kurt no piensa que vaya a cansarse de esto, este reflejo de la confianza en el otro, la sensación de absoluta seguridad y amor que el dormir compartido les da a ambos. Espera con todo su corazón que nunca tenga que hacerlo.

* * *

Nota de la autora: "Beautiful Dreamer" es una canción de Stephen Foster. Sheryl Crow hace una notable y encantadora versión a capella de ella. watch?v=f_aB1NOqC3Y

* * *

Otra historia comienza, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.

El link de la historia en mi perfil, como el del vídeo que se menciona.

Que tengan una linda semana.


	2. Fiebre de Primavera

Spring Fever

Summary: Kurt no está sintiéndose muy bien…

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la asombrosa flowerfan. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

Kurt está empezando a preguntarse si Blaine había decidido llevar a cabo un concierto a capella improvisado o encontrarles hogar a perritos perdidos, porque por el amor de dios, un viaje a la farmacia no debería tomar tanto tiempo. Para el tiempo que Blaine finalmente entra por la puerta, paquetes colgando en sus manos, Kurt ha usado su último pañuelo, y está contemplando usar la pila de servilletas de papel en la mesa auxiliar para frenar el flujo de su nariz.

– Probablemente es una alergia, – Blaine dice, sacando tres cajas frescas de pañuelos desechables de una bolsa de compras. Kurt quiere estrangularlo. No es una alergia, nunca ha tenido antes una alergia, ¿por qué debería empezar ahora?

– De la forma que ha estado esta primavera, tan fría por tanto tiempo y luego calurosa de pronto, todas las flores florecieron a la vez y todo el polen sólo explotó… está volviendo a todo el mundo loco – Blaine explica. Kurt lo mira, confundido. ¿De verdad hizo la pregunta en voz alta? Su cabeza está tan saturada, que es difícil de decir.

– No es alergia, – dice entre dientes, tomando la caja de pañuelos de la mano de Blaine y deslizándose así Blaine puede unirse a él en el sofá. – Voy a matar a la próxima persona que diga que lo es.

Blaine rápidamente se acerca a él y asiente agradablemente. – Bueno, entonces asegurémonos que no contestes el teléfono si Rachel llama. Ella mandó un mensaje de texto grupal con consejos sobre la mejor manera de mantenerse hidratado durante la temporada de alergias. Creo que puede que ella haya hecho un video en YouTube sobre la mejor forma de sonar tu nariz sin poner presión indebida en tus cuerdas vocales.

– ¿Es eso algo que existe de verdad? – Kurt pregunta, de repente preguntándose si se ha dañado a sí mismo irreparablemente con sus intentos frecuentes para limpiar sus fosas nasales.

– Realmente no lo creo, – Blaine dice. – Pero no me gustaría que mates a Rachel. Especialmente desde que dijo que va a traer algo de sopa de pollo más tarde. Ella incluso prometió conseguir de pollo de verdad esta vez. – Rachel es conocida por usar la frase "sopa de pollo" con poco rigor en el pasado, viniendo con variaciones veganas que no se acercan a lo real. No hay nada peor que esperar con ganas por una sopa de pollo y conseguir crema de col.

Blaine empieza a arreglar el pequeño nido que Kurt ha creado para sí, esponjando almohadas y desenredando la manta suave que Kurt ha traído de su dormitorio. Kurt ve una mirada preocupada en el rostro de Blaine mientras nota la gran pila de pañuelos usados en la mesa del café, el suelo y alrededor de Kurt en el sofá. Se siente horrible como para ser ordenado, pero tiene que admitir que es bastante asqueroso.

Pero Blaine luce comprensivo, tomando un pañuelo limpio y usándolo para reunir los sucios dentro de la bolsa plástica de la farmacia. – Ciertamente has pasado por muchos pañuelos. Eso no debe sentirse muy bien en tu piel. ¿Quizás si tratas de reducirlo?

Kurt está a punto de señalar la imposibilidad de esto - tú no puedes no sonarte cuando necesitas sonarte, cuando siente otro estornudo aproximándose y se prepara a sí mismo mientras se estremece con la fuerza de él.

– Oh cariño, pobrecito – Blaine dice, sobando la espalda de Kurt mientras jadea, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– Sólo quiero que pare – Kurt murmura, apoyándose en el hombro de Blaine. Le duele todo y no quiere moverse, pero se siente mejor estar cerca de Blaine, incluso cuando Kurt es tan miserable. La piel de su esposo es fresca y cree que probablemente huele bien también. Pero no puede saberlo - no ha sido capaz de oler algo adecuadamente durante todo el día.

Blaine se inclina y presiona un gentil beso en la frente de Kurt, permitiendo que sus labios se queden por un momento. Es la forma favorita de Blaine para juzgar si Kurt está enfermo. Cuando se separa, está frunciendo el ceño. – Kurt, estás ardiendo. ¿Te has tomado la temperatura?

Kurt sacude su cabeza. – No pude encontrar el termómetro.

Blaine sale con cuidado del sofá y va al baño, volviendo rápidamente con un termómetro en su mano. – ¿De verdad lo buscaste? Porque estaba justo en el frente del botiquín.

Kurt mira a Blaine, quien claramente no aprecia lo difícil que es para él incluso caminar a través del cuarto ahora. El baño bien podría estar la Antártica, para lo que le ayudaría. – ¿Importa?

– Por supuesto que no – Blaine dice, sonriendo suavemente. Kurt sabe que está siendo tratado con condescendencia, pero cree que tiene derecho a serlo. Es sólo lo que le toca como el enfermo.

Blaine se apoya en la mesa de café frente a Kurt y sostiene el termómetro. – Bajo tu lengua, por favor.

Kurt cumple con un suspiro, esperando que pueda al menos evitar estornudar por unos minutos mientras equilibra el termómetro en su boca. Respira con dificultad, sonándole la nariz al hacerlo y se hunde contra el sofá, una mano en su boca para mantener el termómetro en su lugar. Porque por supuesto que no puede cerrar su boca, la necesita para respirar, dado el estado de su nariz. Cuando el termómetro suena, Blaine lo saca y su rostro se suaviza en solidaridad.

– ¿Cuál es el veredicto? – Kurt pregunta.

– 38.8 – Blaine se lo pasa para que pueda verlo por sí mismo.

– Te dije que no era sólo una alergia – Kurt murmura, tomando otro pañuelo de la caja y soplando con fuerza.

– Temo que tienes razón. ¿Supongo que no tomaste algo de ibuprofeno? – Cuando Kurt niega con la cabeza, Blaine se ocupa en encontrar la medicación y asegurarse que Kurt beba la botella entera de agua para bajar las píldoras y persuade a Kurt para que vaya a la cama. Hace que Kurt se cambie su camiseta y luego se sienta a su lado, pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello húmedo. Se siente tan bien, Kurt ni siquiera le importa de cómo debe lucir. – Duerme por un rato, cariño, te vas a sentir mejor cuando despiertes – Blaine dice alentador. Kurt asiente contra su almohada y un momento después, está dormido.

Efectivamente, Kurt despierta unas horas después, sintiéndose más humano de lo que lo ha hecho en días. Blaine le trae un poco de la sopa que dejó Rachel y ellos la comen mientras ven una repetición de Saturday Night Live. Kurt nota a Blaine mirándolo con cariño mientras se ríe de la Edición de Fin de Semana y pone su cuenco de sopa a un lado y se acurruca más cerca de él. – Gracias por cuidar de mí – dice suavemente, acariciando su aún saturada nariz contra la cálida piel del cuello de Blaine.

– Siempre – Blaine responde, tirando de las mantas y arropando a Kurt con ellas. – Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad sobre algo – dice él pensativo, moviéndose de lado para mirar a Kurt.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué no tomaste algo de ibuprofeno antes? Sabes que siempre ayuda cuando te sientes así de mal.

Kurt saca una carcajada que termina en una serie de tos áspera. Cuando se calma, mira a Blaine tímidamente. – Pensé que era sólo alergia.

* * *

Gracias por leer, que estén muy bien.


	3. Quizás Esta Vez

Maybe This Time

Summary: Este drabble tiene lugar poco después de que se mudan de vuelta a Nueva York.

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la asombrosa flowerfan. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

 _Enero, 2015_

Blaine se permite entrar al departamento, tratando de ser silencioso mientras cierra la pesada puerta detrás de él. Es tarde y no quiere molestar a Kurt si él ya está en la cama. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil para Kurt quedarse dormido en primer lugar, lo último que necesita es que Blaine lo despierte.

Ellos han estado de vuelta en Nueva York hace unos días y el torbellino de actividades que vienen con el inicio de las clases parecería que apenas se han visto. Kurt había querido mudarse una o dos semanas atrás para darles tiempo para instalarse, pero había habido un problema con el departamento y no estaba listo. Kurt había aceptado la demora con gracia, pero Blaine sabe lo poco que a Kurt le gustan los cambios de agenda de último minuto.

Blaine pensó que el lugar valía la pena la espera, sin embargo, y esperaba que Kurt lo hiciera también. Se las había arreglado para conseguir el departamento de piedra roja de un dormitorio a través de NYU, y como resultado fue moderadamente asequible, así como perfectamente situado entre las clases de Blaine y NYADA. Aunque era considerablemente más pequeño que el loft en Bushwick, tenía la ventaja de reducir sus viajes diarios a la universidad a sólo diez minutos de caminata. Blaine sabía que una vez que se acostumbraran a la nueva rutina, ellos iban a apreciar no tener que tomar largos viajes en metro a casa al final del día, algo que siempre se había añadido a su estrés y niveles generales de impaciencia.

Blaine se quitó el abrigo, notando que la calefacción parecía trabajar mejor esta noche de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos días. Era casi caluroso, lo cual era un cambio bienvenido por el del gélido aire exterior de enero. Esquivó las cajas de mudanza apiladas cuidadosamente contra la pared en el pasillo y se asomó al dormitorio, donde una lámpara de noche iluminaba la cama cuidadosamente hecha. Se dio cuenta con una mueca que dejó su pijama tirado en el tope de su maleta en su mayor parte aún sin desempacar, estropeando la apariencia de la habitación ordenada. Va a tener que darse un poco más de tiempo para estar listo mañana en la mañana, quizás olvidar hacer pancakes* y sólo hacer algo más rápido para ambos, una ensalada de frutas con tostadas o huevos revueltos.

Blaine escuchó agua corriendo en el baño y sonrió para él mismo. Kurt aún estaba despierto. Quizás ellos podrán tener unos minutos juntos esta noche después de todo.

Blaine asomó su cabeza dentro del baño. – Hola extraño.

Kurt saltó, girando rápidamente hacia Blaine, aferrando la toalla roja que ha estado usando para secar su rostro. – Blaine, ¡hola! – Se movió para colgar la toalla de vuelta al estante y luego su rostro cae mientras sus ojos viajan de la toalla hasta Blaine y viceversa. – Lo siento, no me di cuenta…

– ¿Qué? – Blaine dijo, inclinándose para darle a Kurt un beso rápido en la mejilla, pero Kurt miró hacia otro lado y aterrizó más en el rango de su oreja. – ¿Qué pasa? – Siguió la mirada de Kurt a la toalla y entonces entendió. – Oh.

En un intento de evitar desencadenar una de las manías de Blaine de cuando vivían juntos la última vez, compraron nuevas toallas para su baño - rojo oscuro para Blaine y café castaño para Kurt. Pero Kurt se había estado limpiando su rostro con la toalla roja.

– Esto es ridículo – Blaine suspiró.

– No, lo siento, es sólo que mis ojos estaban cerrados y tomé esta…

– No, todo el asunto es ridículo. Ven acá. – Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y lo jaló hacia su pequeño cuarto de estar. Se sentó en el sofá y le indicó a Kurt que se uniera a él. – No deberías preocuparte de que me voy a volverme loco si usas la toalla equivocada y no debería de preocuparme de que te vas a enojar si te despierto.

– ¿Estabas preocupado acerca de eso? – Kurt preguntó, deslizándose más cerca de Blaine y tomando su mano.

Blaine asintió, mordiéndose su labio. – Y estoy constantemente tratando de averiguar qué hacer para el desayuno, o si quizás no quieres que prepare el desayuno, y ni siquiera he desempacado del todo aún…– Tragó saliva, tratando de mantener su voz sin temblar.

– No me di cuenta – Kurt dice suavemente.

– Lo sé. No es tu culpa.

– Bueno, es como que lo es – Kurt dice ligeramente, el borde de su boca inclinándose en una sonrisa. Él cambia de posición, mirando directamente a Blaine. – No quiero que estés tan preocupado. Y admito, también he estado estresado. Pero no deberíamos estarlo.

– Lo sé. No quiero estarlo tampoco. Es agotador – Blaine admitió. – Pero esto… vivir juntos. No salió muy bien la última vez.

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. – No es verdad. Salió muy bien, la mayoría del tiempo. Sólo topamos con algunos obstáculos.

– Obstáculos fatales.

– Blaine, sabes muy bien que no fueron en realidad las toallas o la máquina de soda que causaron la ruptura, ¿verdad?

Blaine asintió lentamente. – Lo sé. Realmente lo hago. Y aún - tú totalmente te asustaste ahora cuando te vi usando mi toalla. No se trata sólo de mí.

Kurt suspiró. – Sólo que tuve un flashback de esa horrible conversación… – Se pausó y ambos se estremecieron. – Pero no hay nada malo con ser considerado con tus sentimientos, ¿verdad? Digo, compramos esas estúpidas toallas por una razón.

Blaine rió y pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Kurt, todavía mojada por su rutina nocturna de cuidado de la piel. – Sí, lo hicimos. Pero quizás nos enfocamos en lo equivocado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Kurt se apoyó contra Blaine, poniendo sus pies arriba en el sofá y acurrucándose más cerca.

– Bueno, no hay nada de malo con generalmente querer considerar los sentimientos del otro y no hacer cosas para molestar al otro. Pero quizás esta vez, ¿no importará mucho si lo hacemos? – Blaine preguntó tentativamente. Ha estado pensando en esto mucho últimamente, sólo que no estaba seguro de cómo presentárselo a Kurt.

Kurt miró a Blaine con curiosidad. – ¿No va a importar si te molesto?

– No por usar mi toalla inocentemente o criticar mi uso obsesivo de la máquina de soda. No de la misma forma.

Kurt asintió, entendiendo. – No va a importar si me despiertas por sólo existir o cocinarme cosas que engordan cuando estoy tratando de hacer dieta pero olvidé decirte al respecto. Porque pueda que me moleste, pero no va a terminar con nosotros. No esta vez.

– Porque estamos casados. – Blaine dice felizmente.

– Más que eso. Estamos casados porque estamos irremediablemente, sin lugar a dudas e innegablemente destinados el uno para el otro. No tenemos opción. Incluso si tocamos los nervios del otro. Eso es sólo parte del trato.

Blaine rió. – Quizás incluso vamos a hablar de ello, antes de dejar que hierva y burbujee en algo que nos cause locura.

– Ahora, eso sería ir demasiado lejos, amigo. Hablar las cosas para resolverlas, esas son algunas ideas radicales. – Kurt tocó a Blaine en el pecho con su dedo para enfatizar su punto.

– Ay – Blaine dijo, tomando la mano ofrecida y sosteniéndola lejos, luego empujando el hombro de Kurt hasta que él está recostado en el sofá. – Bueno, si estás tan opuesto a hablar, puedo pensar en otra cosa que podríamos hacer. – Blaine le sonrió a Kurt y luego se deslizó para quedar sobre él, tomando sus manos unidas y fijarlas sobre la cabeza de Kurt.

Los ojos de Kurt revolotearon cerrándose e inclinó su cabeza, su cuerpo relajándose bajo el peso de Blaine. – Sólo si me prometes hacerme pancakes en el desayuno.

Blaine tarareó, presionando un suave y prolongado beso en el cuello de Kurt. – Si hago pancakes, no voy a tener tiempo para desempacar la última maleta antes de las clases.

– Que se joda la maleta – Kurt murmuró, su respiración acelerándose.

– ¿Sólo la maleta? – Blaine presionó sus caderas hacia abajo y Kurt se retorció apreciativamente bajo él.

– Entre otras cosas.

* * *

Notas:

"Maybe This Time" es una canción de Cabaret.

* * *

* Pancake. Según el país es diferente en su forma y nombre. Conocidos también como tortita, panqueque, pancaque, hotcake, griddlecake, flapjack, etc.

Gracias por leer, los follows y reviews.

Que estén muy bien.


	4. Audición

Audition

Summary: Después de llegar a Nueva York en enero del 2015, Blaine tiene la oportunidad de audicionar para un grupo a cappella.

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la asombrosa flowerfan. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

 _Enero, 2015_

Kurt tiró de su manta, tratando de encontrar una punta para tirar sobre su hombro. Estaba irremediablemente enredado y tenía frío, pero no quería realmente despertar lo suficiente para enderezar todo. Se giró, tratando de alcanzar a Blaine - una fuente segura de calor - pero él no estaba allí.

Kurt abrió un ojo, buscando a su esposo. Aunque sus persianas y cortinas estaban extendidas, las luces de la calle de la ciudad afuera de su ventana se filtraban, dándole suficiente vista de su acogedor dormitorio para confirmar la ausencia de Blaine. Kurt consideró sólo girarse y volver a dormir, pero no era de Blaine estar levantado en medio de la noche - eso era generalmente dominio de Kurt.

Rodó fuera de la cama, poniéndose la primera camiseta que pudo encontrar. Justo era la nueva de NYU que le compró a Blaine para Navidad, pesada y suave y oliendo confortablemente como Blaine, así que mucho mejor.

Encontró a Blaine sentado en el suelo de su cuarto de estar, su computadora abierta en la mesa del café frente a él y papeles esparcidos alrededor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y con sus enormes audífonos puestos, Kurt sabía que él probablemente no se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba en el cuarto. Kurt rió para sus adentros de la forma en que los rizos de Blaine se asomaban alrededor de sus audífonos y se sentó gentilmente a su lado en el suelo.

Los ojos de Blaine parpadearon abiertos y se sacó los audífonos. – Kurt, hola. Lo siento, no te desperté, ¿cierto?

– Ah-ah –. Kurt meneó su cabeza y presionó un suave beso en los labios de Blaine. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Una nerviosa expresión apareció en el rostro de Blaine y él se limpió sus manos en los muslos de su pijama. – Tratando de encontrar una canción.

Kurt sólo esperó, sabiendo que tenía que haber más de historia que eso.

Blaine sonrió suavemente, sabiendo exactamente lo que Kurt estaba haciendo. Tomó aire y continuó. – ¿Conoces a los Skyliners, el grupo a cappella masculino de NYU que gana todos los premios?

Kurt asintió. En cierto punto Blaine había hecho una gráfica de las universidades a las que postuló y si alguna de ellas tenía grupos a cappella a los que estaría interesado en unirse. Los Skyliners habían estado en el tope de esa lista.

– Están haciendo audiciones a mitad de año.

– ¿En serio? ¿No es eso inusual?

– Definitivamente. Pero perdieron a uno de sus mejores miembros recientemente y dos más no pueden salir de gira este verano y quieren asegurarse de que tienen suficientes cantantes para actuar en el más alto nivel. – Blaine explicó. – Ni siquiera han dicho qué voz están buscando, pero supongo que tenor 2.

– Conveniente, – comentó Kurt.

– ¿Cierto? – Blaine tiró de su computadora más cerca, revelando una docena de pestañas abiertas. – Pero no puedo decidir qué cantar para la audición. Necesito preparar dos solos. Ellos además te hacen aprender una parte de armonía de una canción que ellos escogen.

– ¿Cuál canción?

– No lo sé. La van a publicar mañana.

Kurt frunció el ceño. – Entonces ¿Cómo ya sabes todo esto?

Blaine encontró su teléfono debajo de una pila de partituras y pasó por sus mensajes de texto. – Elliott es buen amigo con el presidente del grupo. Me mandó un mensaje de texto bien tarde anoche. – Blaine le mostró el mensaje de Elliott, el cual tenía casi tantos signos de exclamación de los que Blaine frecuentemente recibe de Sam.

– Alguien está emocionado – comentó Kurt, inclinándose sobre Blaine. – ¿Pero no dice él que las audiciones no son hasta el sábado?

– Um, síp. Las inscripciones deberían estar abiertas en su sitio web mañana.

– Blaine, cariño, recién es lunes.

Blaine miró inocentemente a Kurt, pretendiendo no saber a lo que él se está metiendo. – ¿Y?

– ¿Qué tal si vienes a la cama y trabajas en esto mañana? ¿Quizás cuando haya luz y no jugar con nuestros relojes internos?

Blaine rió y se puso de pie, extendiendo una mano para ayudar a Kurt a pararse. – Sólo tienes frío y me quieres de vuelta en la cama.

– Cómo sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas noches después, Kurt se encuentra otra vez despierto en medio de la noche. Esta vez no fue la ausencia de Blaine la que lo despertó, pero sus vueltas.

– Oye, – dice suavemente, corriendo su mano arriba y abajo por la espalda de Blaine. – ¿Estás bien?

Blaine se dio vuelta, mirando a Kurt e hizo una mueca. – No puedo dormir. Demasiado nervioso.

Kurt pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Blaine. – ¿Quieres un poco de leche tibia?

Blaine sonrió. – No, gracias. De todas formas, cada vez que me duermo tengo ese sueño.

– ¿Ese donde abres tu boca para cantar y nada sale?

– Síp.

Kurt tatareó en simpatía y tiró de Blaine más cerca hasta que su cabeza estaba bajo la barbilla de Kurt. – Odio ese sueño.

– Yo también, – Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. – Y esta vez Madame Tibideaux estaba ahí en la audiencia. Sacudiendo su cabeza hacía mí, con esa expresión 'Estoy tan decepcionada de ti'.

– Oooh, golpe bajo.

– Exactamente. – Blaine encontró la mano de Kurt y entrelazo sus dedos juntos. – ¿Qué tal si me preguntan sobre NYADA?

– ¿En la audición?

– Sí.

– Sólo explícalo, como lo hiciste en tus entrevistas.

Blaine se movió para mirar a Kurt. – Pero sabiendo todo eso, ¿Realmente me querías en tu grupo?

El corazón de Kurt se apretó. Ser cortado de NYADA es una herida que no va a sanar a corto plazo, a pesar del éxito de Blaine desde entonces. – Por supuesto que quería. Además del hecho que eres increíblemente talentoso y el más encantador líder que podrían esperar encontrar, pasaste los últimos cinco meses dirigiendo un grupo a cappella de chicos ganador. El cual actualmente está en camino a un campeonato nacional.

– Ellos ya no son los Warblers, – Blaine dice abatido.

Kurt rió. – Okey, ahora sólo estás actuando abatido y patético. – Se sienta, cruzando sus piernas y dándole a Blaine una mirada pensativa. – Cántame.

– ¿Qué?

– Siéntate y cántame. Abre tu boca y deja salir todo. Muéstrale a ese sueño lo equivocado que está. Entonces podemos volver a dormir.

Blaine sonrió. – Está bien. Pero vuelve acá abajo, no me quiero mover.

– Está bien. – Kurt se acostó y dejó que Blaine se acomodara a su lado.

– ¿Qué debería cantar? ¿Una de mis piezas para la audición?

Kurt se encogió de hombros. – No creo que importe. Lo que sea que tengas ganas de cantar.

Blaine se aclaró su garganta y empezó a canta suavemente, cabeza contra el pecho de Kurt y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Ama esta canción y sabía que Blaine también. Mientras Blaine continuaba, sintió como se quedaba dormido, la dulce voz de su esposo rodeándolo.

 _Once I thought my innocence was gone /Una vez pensé que mi inocencia se había ido  
Now I know that happiness goes on /Ahora sé que la felicidad sucede  
That's where you found me /Ahí es donde me encontraste  
When you put your arms around me /Cuando pusiste tus brazos alrededor de mí  
I haven't been there for the longest time*. /No he estado allí por el más largo tiempo._

A Kurt no le gustaba cuando Blaine estaba estresado, pero era algo a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados; ciertamente van a tener un montón de audiciones en sus carreras elegidas y han de ayudarse a través de ellas lo mejor que puedan. Y hay muy pocas cosas que a Kurt le gusten más en el mundo que estar acostado en la cama con su amor cantándole suavemente en su oído.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo y salió al pasillo. Se suponía que debía de estar ensayando para una obra para su clase de dramaturgos estadounidenses, pero tanto el profesor como el ayudante habían decidido de alguna manera saltarse el ensayo, así que resultó un poco como tiempo libre para todos. Tenía derecho a un descanso - quizás el resto de ellos podrían trabajar sus falencias en el intertanto.

Para su sorpresa, el mensaje de texto no era de Blaine, quien iba a audicionar para los Skyliners en cualquier momento, pero era de Elliott.

 _De Elliott: Estoy viendo la audición! ! Blaine es el siguiente! !_

De nuevo con los signos de exclamación, pensó Kurt, sonriendo para sus adentros.

 _De Kurt: Cómo lo lograste? Blaine dijo que gente externa no estaba permitida._

 _De Elliott: No soy alguien externo. Y soborné a Andrew con entradas para TSwift._

 _De Kurt: El presidente de los Skyliners es un fan de Taylor Swift?_

 _De Elliott: Placer culpable! ! Recuérdame comprar entradas para él! !_

 _De Kurt: Creo que no va a estar de gira hasta este verano._

 _De Elliott: Shhh, no le digas. Quizás se le olvidé para ese entonces._

Kurt negó con la cabeza. A veces Elliott parece sabio más allá de sus años, y otras veces es disparatado como el resto de ellos.

 _De Kurt: Está ya cantando Blaine?_

Hubo una pausa y Kurt esperaba que no fuera porque Elliott fue sacado por estar mandando mensajes de texto durante la audición.

 _De Elliott: Él se está introduciendo, le están haciendo algunas preguntas._

 _De Kurt: Cómo se le ve?_

 _De Elliott: Una especie de mezcla mágica de dulcemente carismático y encantadoramente humilde?_

Excelente, pensó Kurt. Pensó que los nervios de Blaine probablemente se desvanecerían cuando estuviera en el escenario, pero nunca puedes saber con seguridad. El recuerdo de la vez que Rachel se paralizó en su audición los va a perseguir para siempre.

 _De Elliott: Él está cantando ahora._

Kurt contuvo su respiración, concentrándose en mandar buenos pensamientos en dirección a Blaine. No podía hacer daño. El tiempo pasaba y luego otro mensaje llegó.

 _De Elliott: La ha clavado! ! Hombre, tu chico puede cantar. Impresionante! !_

Gracias dios, pensó Kurt. Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, sintiendo la adrenalina correr a través de él.

 _De Kurt: Qué está pasando ahora?_

 _De Elliott: Ellos acaban de hacer que él pasé por "Love Potion Number Nine" (Poción de Amor Número Nueve) en tenor 2. Luego le preguntaron si puede hacer cualquiera de las otras partes._

 _De Kurt: Qué dijo él?_

 _De Elliott: Aparentemente que sí, porque ahora está ahí arriba haciendo barítono. Quizás bajo también? Ellos siguen trayendo diferentes miembros del grupo para cantar con él, comprobando mezclas, quizás?_

Kurt sabía que Blaine podía cantar cualquiera de las partes y las había practicado todas. Él tiene un rango notable, aunque cantar bajo no era su favorito.

 _De Elliott: Buena esa, Blaine._

 _De Kurt: Qué? Qué pasó?_

 _De Elliott: No estoy completamente seguro, pero parece que uno de los chicos - quizás alguien más que está audicionando? - estaba teniendo problemas con una parte, así que Blaine como que cantó a través de ella con él un par de veces y luego ellos la hicieron de nuevo. Deberías ver las caras de esos chicos. Hay algo de serio fanboy pasando._

 _De Kurt: El único que está sorprendido de eso es Blaine._

 _De Elliott: He oído eso._

 _De Kurt: Terminó ya? Puedo hablar con él?_

 _De Elliott: Andrew y algunos de los otros chicos están hablándole un poco más. Le están preguntando algo sobre NYADA._

Oh mierda, pensó Kurt. Por favor que no se arruine esto para él. Aguanta ahí, Blaine.

 _De Elliott: De ninguna manera! !_

 _De Kurt: Qué? Qué?_

 _De Elliott: Blaine aparentemente convirtió la pregunta sobre NYADA en una explicación de lo que hizo con los Warblers el semestre pasado y ellos le preguntaron de cómo llegó a los arreglos musicales y dijo que armó arreglos originales para la mayoría de sus números. Le preguntaron qué canciones, y empezó a listarlas._

 _De Kurt: Sí, y?_

 _De Elliott: Y creo que él arregló "Sing" de Ed Sheeran para los Warblers? Y los Skyliners aman esa canción, aparentemente trataron de hacerle un arreglo el año pasado pero salió raro. Le preguntaron a Blaine cómo era su versión, así que se ofreció a cantarla para ellos. Ahora está ahí arriba cantando y bailando y todos ellos están en el escenario con él uniéndose! ! Es caos, bebé, hermoso caos! !_

Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo, sus manos temblando mientras leía los mensajes de Elliott. _Sabía_ que Blaine podía hacerlo. Ojalá ahora Blaine lo sepa también.

* * *

Notas:

"Los Skyliners" no es uno de los grupos a cappella actuales de NYU. Había un grupo do-wop* con ese nombre, el cual tuvo éxito a finales de los 1950's, es también actualmente el nombre de un grupo a cappella en FIT (Instituto de Moda de Tecnología).

* * *

* The Longest Time, canción de Billy Joel. Cantada en la temporada 4 de Glee.

* Doo-Wop. Conocido en español como Du Dúa, es un estilo vocal de música resultante de la mezcla del blues y góspel. Se caracteriza por voces a cappella y utilizar melodías con un vocalista principal acompañado con coros y frases del resto del grupo que tiene una variedad de rangos vocales.

Primero que todo, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Segundo, mil perdones por la tardanza, entre la temporada en el servicio técnico y el posterior robo de mi notebook, queda claro el porqué de la tardanza uu Pero ahora con máquina nueva, espero retomar las traducciones.

Como siempre gracias por leer.

Que tengan una linda semana.


End file.
